


Teacher's Pet (Explicit version)

by Kallanda_Lee



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012)
Genre: Amputation, Amputee, Angst, Canon Disabled Character, Drama, F/M, Infidelity, Masturbation, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallanda_Lee/pseuds/Kallanda_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because it's wrong and because I can...</p>
<p>When Gwen Stacy became an intern at Oscorp, there was an instant attraction between her and Dr. Curt Connors. But this less-than-conventional pair doesn't quite know how to handle their feelings for each other.</p>
<p>This is the more explicit version of the story; I'm planning to make a less explicit version later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher's Pet (Explicit version)

**Author's Note:**

> This partly taps into the comic book canon for Curt's background. Among other things: he's married and has a child.

**_Dedicated to L., who can sadly never know I’ve written this, but would be terribly amused at the thought of me writing student-teacher pairings._ **

****

** Teacher’s Pet **

****

Curt Connors had gotten quite fond of getting a fresh load of interns each year.  Sure, he wasn’t the most _sociable_ of people, but he enjoyed being around the enthusiasm of youth. They came in wide-eyed and full of wonder, excited about what the future might hold for them, ready to take on the world. He remembered being like that once – filled with boundless optimism about the future.

He was still passionate about science and his job, but with the coming of years and adversities his optimism had faded, and while he still dreamt  the dream of a “World Without Weakness”, in his most private of thoughts, he honestly wondered if that was even a possibility in his lifetime.

But these young people, they carried themselves like there was no weakness in the world – and if there was, they couldn’t be touched by it.

When he first saw the blonde girl he felt like he was looking at the sun. Standing between a dozen other interns, one could not help but notice her. She was beautiful, of course – but that wasn’t even why he was drawn to her. What really caught Curt’s attention was that twinkle in her eyes that showed interest and intelligence. 

And then there was that smile that lit up the whole room…

Curt cleared his throat. He gave his introduction speech, like he had done several times before. He even made the old joke about being a ‘lefty’ again. Usually this made him feel in control. If he could make light of his disability, then he had the upper hand, so to speak. By joking, he defused any comment or question that could be hurtful or awkward. Yet today, even humor did not help him and he felt unpleasantly exposed in front of his interns.

Trying to get a grip on the situation, he decided to break the ice.  
  
“Right, ladies and gentlemen, who can tell me what collagen is?”

The blonde girl raised her hand.

“Yes, Miss…?”

“Stacy. Gwen Stacy”, she said, “and collagen is a protein, most commonly found in connective tissues in animals and humans”.

Curt nodded. “That is correct, Miss Stacy. Now, if you could all come with me, I’d like you to meet Mindy”.

He led the interns to a cage where a white rat was sitting in a corner, looking at them in distrustful little red eyes. The animal had a large wound on its left side.

“Poor Mindy here escaped one night and had an unfortunate run-in with an acidic substance in the lab.  This, however, has given us the opportunity to test an exciting new technology that could help burn victims all around the world”, Curt explained. He opened the cage and the rat smelled his fingers. As she recognized his scent she came closer and placed her paw on his thumb, squeaking a demand for food. Curt threw in a mix of grains and Mindy started eating eagerly.  He then took a small packet out of a drawer and handed it to Gwen Stacy.

“As much as I’d like to demonstrate, I need someone with two hands to do this,” he said. “Miss Stacy, would you do the honors? Please open this, take out the collagen film and place it on Mindy’s wound.”

Gwen nodded. Carefully she removed the translucent film from the packet and held it between her thumb and index finger on each side. Slowly she approached the animal. Still distracted by food, the rat took no notice of her. Gwen managed to place collagen film on her without much trouble and pressed it down on the injury.

Before her very eyes, the red flesh turned to a pinkish color and the ridges evened out. In just a few minutes, the once angry wound looked like undamaged flesh once again.

“That’s amazing!” Gwen exclaimed. Her smile was genuine; her excitement unfaked. Curt smiled back warmly and briefly their eyes met. Somewhat flustered, he turned his gaze to the rest of the group.

“And this is only one of the many exciting thing we are working on here at Oscorp. Now, feel free to look around and get a feel of this place. Next time, we’ll see if we can put you to work.” And with that, Curt Connors said goodbye and returned to his office.

As the day passed, he noticed he couldn’t focus on his work.  He was reading an article about cell regeneration, but every few minutes he needed to go back to the last paragraph and re-read it, because none of it actually stuck in his head.

From his office, he had a decent view of the rest of the lab and every now and then he could see Gwen Stacy pass by, interacting with his colleges and showing interest in the science projects.  He couldn’t help but notice her legs, clad in those ridiculously long overknee socks. At that very moment, it seemed to be the sexiest thing in the world to him.

He cut the thought short, willing it out of his mind. He would _not_ think of this girl that way. Almost absent-mindedly, he toyed with his wedding ring. Even if he wouldn’t be married, this would be _wrong_ , he thought. The girl was half his age, perhaps less. And here he was, ogling her without her knowledge like a pervert. He wanted to kick himself.

Acknowledging that he wasn’t going to do anything useful anymore, he decided to call it a day. He grabbed his coat and his laptop and informed Rajit Ratha that he would be going home early. The man frowned, but didn’t try to stop him. Dr. Connors still had authority in the lab, and he wouldn’t try to challenge it unless he absolutely needed to.

Curt’s drive home seemed longer than usual.  When he finally arrived, he stayed in the car a little longer than he needed to, listening to a few more songs on the radio.

Inside, his wife would surely be waiting, dutiful but distant.

He had loved Martha so much once upon a time. They had met when they were still students – one of those seemingly perfect romances everyone put on a pedestal.  The day he walked her down the aisle, he thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. When he kissed her in front of the altar, he had hoped that it would last forever. Later that day, when the wedding guest had gone home, they rushed to their own house. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other. As soon as the door had closed behind them, they started tearing off clothes. They never made it to the bedroom – and made love until the first rays of sunlight appeared over the horizon. Then they lay in each other’s arms, sleeping, blanketed by the sun’s warm summer glow.

This was how he liked to think about his wife, but reality was much different now. She was still pretty and kind…but it seemed all passion had gone from their marriage. Things had changed after he lost his arm. It wasn’t even all her fault – if indeed she was repulsed by his disability, she made a good job of hiding it. It was _him_ who had pushed her away initially and it seemed their marriage never really recovered from that.  Months, years later he had regretted not letting her in. He kept hoping she’d come to him regardless. That they’d talk about everything and nothing again, like they did when they were younger…but she never did.

Even when they had decided to have a child, it felt almost awkward. The sex was a chore, with the clear purpose of procreation. It felt mechanical and devoid of passion. He couldn’t decide if he was grateful for the intimacy  or if he’d have preferred nothing at all, compared to this sham of what their love life once used to be.

He took a deep breath and got out of the car. He was greeted by his son Billy, who was young enough to still enjoy hugging and kissing his dad. The boy enthusiastically told him all about his day in school –and for a while, Gwen Stacy slipped from his mind entirely. Martha had made roast and the evening went by completely uneventfully.

It wasn’t until much later that night that his mind wandered again. His wife had fallen asleep early and was lying on the other side of the bed, while he was tossing and turning and couldn’t get any peace. To his dismay, he noticed he was sporting an erection. He turned to lie on his side and tried to ignore it. He lay there for maybe ten or fifteen minutes…but the bulge in his boxer briefs wouldn’t go away. With a sigh, he switched to lie on his back again and slipped his hand into his underwear.

Even masturbation wasn’t quite the same since he lost his arm. He had been right-handed, after all, and wanking with his left hand still felt unnatural. Nevertheless, he pushed down his underwear and clutched his hand around his shaft. He closed his eyes and threw back his head. A soft moan escaped his mouth as he bit down on his lower lip. It felt _good._ In that moment, he couldn’t remember why he didn’t do it more often.  As he moved his hand up and down his cock, images flooded his mind.  In recent years, often these had been images of faceless, nameless women – their bodies moving in positions that he has seen in pornography somewhere.  Today, however, was different. As he was pleasuring himself there was one face, one body that was on his mind: that of Gwen Stacy. No matter how much he had tried to ban those images from his mind, now they had come back in full force – and here, in his most private of moments, he allowed himself to have that fantasy.  In his mind he could touch her, kiss her, and undress her. When he tried to imagine what it would be like to be _inside_ her, he exploded into his own hand.

Beside him, his wife stirred but didn’t wake. He snuck off to the bathroom to clean up the mess he made. After returning to bed, sleep finally came to claim him.


End file.
